User blog:Cavmaster1128/JD: The Mystery - NEW GAME SHOW!!!
Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to "The Mystery." An original game show where 14 people compete to be the one mysterious. This competition is very diverse and will be lots of fun! Make sure to apply! Information: The Mystery is a game that adds new challenges every week. CHALLENGES SCHEDULE: Deadline 1: JD High Score Deadline 2: N/A Deadline 3: Deadline 4: Deadline 5: Deadline 6: Deadline 7: Deadline 8: Deadline 9: Deadline 10: Deadline 11: Deadline 12: Deadline 13: Challenges: Challenges are competitions contestants compete in. They range from JD High Scores to Flappy Bird or to quizzes! If you are one of the two lowest scoring on a challenge, you are placed in the war zone and named a "warrior". In the war zone, you are given a partner, who is a mystery to you. The partner knows who you are though. While in the war zone, you are competing with the other warrior. If you win, you are no longer in the war zone. After this, your partner can anonymously put someone up in the war zone with the losing warrior. The winning warrior also can anonymously make someone immune to the partner's actions. If the partner tries to put the immune person into the war zone, they are notified that person was voided and that partner will become a warrior themselves. This will get easier after a while. Voting: ''' The contestants are split up into three groups. There are four people per group, excluding the two warriors. However, you only know who one group member is. The other two are a mystery.Together you make up a decision on who you want eliminated. '''NOTE: ALL COMMUNICATIONS ARE DONE OVER PRIVATE CHAT OR EMAIL. If the two pairs' decision were exactly the same, the group will know who every member is, and together they will get rewards that week that can include immunity, doubling your vote or even evicting someone right on the spot. All of those actions have to be agreed on in the group. However, after that deadline, the group will disband. Every two deadlines a surprise box is placed in the house. I will randomize the contestant who opens that box. This can be a punishment or a reward. We will get into that later. Twists: 1: Back To Black In the "Back To Black" twist, a randomly chosen contestant will be speaking to the rest of the group, giving hints on what the mysterious contestant may do. They can give rewards to the contestants or punish them. They can control the whole group, rip people out of safety or even bring someone back into the game. 2: See You Again In the "See You Again" twist, you will find yourself alone in the voting. There will be no groups or pairs, just your decision. This is very similar to voting in Big Brother. This will only happen once in the game. 3. Should I Stay Or Should I Go? In this twist, you will have to compete for elimination. Lowest placing person in the competiton will be eliminated from the game. Bonus Twist: There will be a small twist every week. APPLICATION: 1: Mystery Name 2: Avatar (Doesn't have to be your real one) 3: Why You Want To Compete STRANGERS (Competitiors): LOL.jpg|CutiexxMellisa Marina++the+Diamonds+3.png|Bunnylove14 1395343649_beyonce-zoom.jpg|Shaniqua Fabulousness paper-towns-what-does-this-mean-for-nat-wolff-s-career-the-fault-367804.jpg|Flynn Chapman 11825686 10204599523164420 7770021087747441389 n.jpg|James JD4 S20 sandra t.jpg|Sandra Waltzworth PANDA.jpg|CreeperDude wooohoo.jpg|PieGuy 25147034.png.jpg|Papaoutai Lover Hi.jpg|Bob The Awesome Category:Blog posts